Le droit a l'erreur (PovAnna)
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue : Anna, une jeune femme de 19 ans a peine séparer de sa grande soeur depuis 4 ans va soudainement devoir cohabiter avec celle ci après une erreur de par cour. Pov Anna. (Ma première fanfic Elsanna qui n'est pas un One-Shot , j'espère que sa vous plairas :) ) Ps: I would also do an English version . Merci pour votre lecture et n'oublié pas de me donné votre avis :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Je m'appelle Anna Arendelle. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 12 octobre et j'ai 19 ans. Je suis né en plein mois d'octobre. I ans mes parents ont décider de se débarrasser de moi. J'étais donc seule,enfin non. J'ai une grande soeur de 22 ans , Elsa. Mais sa fait 4 ans au moins qu'elle m'évite et qu'elle est partie s'installer a l'autre bout du pays. Bon, en même temps vu les sentiments incestueux que j'ai pour elle, c'est pas plus mal que je ne la voix plus.

Je rentre du travail vers 23h après la fermeture. Mon collègue et meilleur ami(Et ex petit ami par la même occasion) n'était pas la aujourd'hui. Tant pis.

Je monte les marches et tout en Les montants je jure en Regardant mon téléphone.

-"Merci Kristoff! Même pas un seul SMS pour mon anniversaire! Sa c'est de l'amitié putin!" Je verrouille mon smartphone et le glisse dans ma poche. J'en profite pour sortir mes clefs de ma veste et rentre celle de mon appartement dans la serrure. Il n'est pas grand certes, mais assez pour une personne.

J'ouvre la porte et balance mon sac de sport(Oui parce que je travaille dans une salle de sport) sur le coté. Il prend du temps a claquer le sol et j'entends un "Aïe". Très vite J'allume la lumière et tout aussi vite je voix une dizaine de personnes se lever et me crier "SURPRISE".

Bon d'accord. Sa fait cliché, mais sa me fait aussi chaud au coeur qu'ils aient penser a moi. Je serre Kristoff dans mes bras, le pauvre j'ai faillit l'assommer avec mon sac. Il est plus grand que moi alors je lui demande de se baisser et il s'exécute.

-"Tien. Sa c'est parce que j'ai failli t'assommer en Rentrant" Et je lui fait un petit bisous sur le front. Il sourit et je serre tout le monde dans mes bras."Vous avez pas oublié!" Je souris, sa fait du bien de pas être seule pour une fois. Ou juste avec Kristoff et Sven. D'ailleurs en Parlant de Sven, le gros labrador brun de Kristoff. Je l'entend m'arriver droit dessus et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sauter je m'abaisse a sa hauteur et le gratte.

-"Fait attention il a les pattes sale" Me dit Kristoff.

-"Et tu l'a quand même fait entrer! Merci Kriss tu es un homme brillant!" Je me relève et lui frappe l'épaule. Il se la tien comme si il avait mal. Ce type fait 1m90 même avec un marteau il n'aurait pas mal.

-"Arrête de te plaindre et regarde qui j'ai fait venir" Il passe sont bras par dessus mon épaule et me montre un coin dans la pièce. La je peux percevoir des cheveux rouges, tres rouges. Sans réfléchir d'avantage je me rend compte qu'il a fait venir Ariel. En Réalité elle s'appelle Anna Aussi, mais elle préfère Ariel car quand elle était petite elle adorait le conte de la petite sirène. Et maintenant adulte elle a opté pour les cheveux rouges et le prénom Ariel. Je me met a rougir.

-"C-Comment tu as fais sa?!" Je pensais pas qu'elle serait la.

-"Je lui ai simplement dit que c'était ton anniversaire et qu'elle était invité. Ce que toute personne normal aurait fait " Il se fiche de moi et me pousse un peut "Aller, va lui parler" Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Il y a quelque mois elle est venue dans la salle de sport et en tant que coach je l'ai aider, mais après sa elle m'as donner son numéro et on a gardé contact en Dehors du travail. Je ne sais pas si sa se voit mais elle me plait beaucoup. Je lui tapote l'épaule et elle se tourne. Elle a un verre a la main et me sourit.

-"Hey, bonne anniversaire Coach" Elle me serre dans ses bras. Ho mon dieu mon coeur flanche.

-"Hey, merci c'est gentil d'être venu" Bravo Anna, remercier quelqu'un d'être venue a une fête dont tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de sont existence, c'est fort sa!

-"Bah c'est normal, puis j'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour que mon frère me fiche la paix" Elle me touche l'épaule et me sourit.

La soirée. Ou plutôt la nuit se passe bien. Les derniers invité partent vers 5heures du matin et il ne reste plus que moi, Ariel et Kristoff (Et Sven si on compte les chiens ). Ariel et moi sommes allonger dans mon canapé lit. On parle pendant que Kristoff range un peut. Tout de même c'est un amour ce garçon. Je sens comme une pression sur mon bras et je voix Ariel qui me caresse l'avant bras. Elle me regarde avec des yeux doux, et instantanément je fond. Elle rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille et je sens qu'elle sourit.

-"Es-ce que se serait déplacer de t'embrasser?" Elle me chuchote cette question. Je ne répond pas et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si avec sa elle a pas compris. Je sens ses mains se faufiler sous mon débardeur pour toucher la peau dans le bas de mon dos. Je frissonne, c'est agréable vraiment. Doucement ma langue se faufile dans sa bouche et caresse la sienne. Sayait, je ne m'occupe plus de rien, juste elle et moi. Ce n'est pas le feux d'artifice que j'avais espérer mais c'est tout de même agréable. On frappe a la porte. Sans ouvrir les yeux je cherche une de mes baskets et la lance la ou je pense qu'est Kristoff. Je souris contre les lèvres d'Ariel quand j'entends mon meilleur ami geindre. Il ouvre la porte et c'est tour ce que j'entends, je suis totalement absorbé par Ariel. On finit par se séparer et se regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'elle. Ses yeux sont un mélange de gris et de vert pétant. Elle a quelque tache de rousseur sur le nez que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Elle est belle. On ne peut pas le nier c'est une belle femme.

-"ANNA!" Le cri de Kristoff me ramène a la réalité.

-"Mais quoi?!" Je râle un peut.

-"Y a quelqu'un pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de venir " Je me lève en Gémissant. Je pousse un peut Kristoff et ouvre la porte. Je suis prête a engueuler le fou qui a oser me déranger pendant ce moment magique! Mais très vite je revient sur ma décision. Mes yeux s'écarquille et mes doigts serre le bois de Ma porte. Ce n'est pas possible. Sa ne peut pas. Elle n'est pas..

-"Elsa…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

-"Elsa…" Je n'en reviens pas. C'est elle. Ma soeur que je n'ai plus vue depuis 4 ans vient frapper a ma porte a 5heure du matin! Mon coeur qu'elle a brisé me dit de la laisser dehors mais ma raison me dit de la faire rentrer. Je la regarde de la tête au pieds. Elle est mouillé et boueuse, elle semble dans un état horrible. Sont visage est rouge et ses yeux sont gonflés. J'ai mal pour elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme sa. C'est ma soeur tout de même. Je décide de la faire entrer mais quand je tend la main vers elle je la voix sursauter et reculer d'un pas.

-"Hey. Doucement, c'est moi, Anna. Je te ferais pas de mal hein" Elle se détend un peut et me laisse la toucher. Je la rentre dans mon appartement et Kristoff va lui chercher un essuie de bain. Je prend un mouchoir et nettoie son visage, son si beau visage. Elle a la peau pâle et les yeux bleus. Elle est blonde platine et pourtant je trouve ses cheveux foncé. Sûrement a cause de la saleté. Kristoff reviens et l'enveloppe dans un essuie assez large. Je lui frotte les bras pour la réchauffer. Elle a toujours été froide mais la je la trouve gelée. J'entends un bruit derrière moi et je me souviens qu'Ariel est encore la.

-"Ho Ariel je suis désoler mais cette nuit sa va sûrement pas être possible que tu reste ici.. Je vais m'occuper de ma soeur " Je la regarde l'air désoler. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma soeur ailleurs. J'aurais encore d'autre possibilité de dormir avec Ariel.. Enfin je l'espère.

-"Ce n'est rien je comprend. La famille avant tout c'est normal." Elle me donne un baiser sur la joue et fait un signe de main a Kristoff avant de repartir en Fermant la porte. Je souffle une fois en Me grattant l'arrière de la tête et puis je me remet a essayer de réchauffer Elsa. Je l'assied sur le canapé lit le temps que Kristoff lui prépare un café. Sven monte(Alors qu'il a pas le droit!) Et se couche en Posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Elsa. Il l'a toujours beaucoup aimer.

-"Je vais te faire couler un bain " Je lui fait un léger baiser sur la tempe pour la rassurer et me lève. Je vais pour partir quand je sens qu'elle s'agrippe a mon débardeur. Je me tourne vers elle, m'abaisse a sa hauteur et prend ses joues entre mes mains. "Je vais revenir t'en fait pas, Kristoff va s'occuper de toi" Et sur ses mots je lui baise le front et me relève, cette fois-ci elle me laisse partir. Je fait couler l'eau chaude, je sais qu'elle prend toujours ses bains très chaud malgré la froideur de son corps. Je l'éteins assez rapidement(ma baignoire est petite). Et quand je reviens dans le salon je peux voir Kristoff serrer Elsa dans ses bras. Ils se sont toujours bien entendu et je sais qu'elle lui fait confiance. Je les laisses quelque seconde, le temps de me servir un coca. Je suis dans le petit espace de mon appartement que l'on peut qualifié de cuisine quand je sens que Kristoff me tapote l'épaule. Je ne me tourne pas, je l'écoute.

-"Elle a besoin de toi Anna.."

-"Ou était-elle pendant 4 ans quand nos parents on juger bon de virer de chez eux une homosexuelle mineur?" Mes parents m'ont mit a la porte pour sa quand j'avais 16 ans. Et Elsa n'était pas la. Elle n'as jamais répondu au téléphone, a même fini par changer de numéro et d'adresse mail. Elle ne répondait a aucun de mes appelle au secours quand j'étais dehors sans nul part ou aller. Alors pourquoi devrais-je l'aider?! Sous prétexte qu'elle est ma grande soeur?!

-"Je sais a quoi tu pense.. Mais laisse lui une chance.. Elle a besoin de toi Anna. Elle a besoin de sa soeur, besoin de réconfort, d'amour. Elle a besoin que tu t'occupe d'elle, elle n'as nul part ou allé et.."

-"Et moi j'avais besoins d'elle i ans quand je me suis faite jeter hors de chez moi. J'ai passer 1 an a lui courir après en espérant qu'elle m'invite chez elle pour pas que je reste seule dans le froid. Mais es ce qu'elle l'a fait? Non! Et moi je suis rester comme une conne jusqu'à ce que je te tombe dessus! Alors je t'interdit de me dire que maintenant je doit l'aider et l'aimer comme elle ne l'a pas fait!" Je lui ai couper la parole et lui crie littéralement dessus. Je suis fasse a lui, la tête levé pour le regarder et un doigt accusateur pointer sur lui. Il m'attrape le poignet et me baisse la main.

-"Bon sang Anna Elle Est enceinte!" Il est fâcher. Et moi je suis choqué. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je regarde dans sa direction. Elle est assise et bois son café. Es ce qu'elle nous a entendue? Bien sur! Je vie dans un 4 m carré! Je regarde Kristoff, le doute me submerge mais il me fait un signe positif de la tête. Je baisse les yeux.

-"Elle Est enceinte.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

-"Elle est enceinte.." Je le répète comme si c'était une mauvaise blague. Je la regarde. Encore et encore. Elle est venue me voir a 5h du matin alors qu'elle est enceinte.. Sa voudrais dire qu'elle n'as plus nul part ou aller, sinon elle serait chez elle.

Je sens Kristoff me tapoter l'épaule.

-"Je vais vous laissez. Vous avez des choses à vous dire " Il met la laisse a Sven et s'en va en faisant un petit signe de la main. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je m'appuie contre la gazinière et la regarde. Elle bois son café petit a petit, quand elle ne le boit pas elle le garde dans ses mains et semble perdue dedans. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie d'aller près d'elle et lui parler. Mais sa fait 4 ans qu'on ne c'est pas vue. J'ai 4 ans de rancœur a ravaler..

Finalement elle me regarde. Elle appuye son regard dans le miens et pendant 1 seconde j'ai cru que le vert de mes yeux se mélangeait avec le bleu des siens.

"Bon.. On y va" Je pense et m'avance vers elle quand je me souvien que la baignoire est remplie. Je reste debout devant elle. Elle ne me regarde pas.

-"Ton bain est près Elsa si tu as besoin de quoi que se sois tout est dans l'armoire blanche" Elle se lève et ne me dit pas un mot. Je ramasse sa tasse de café et la met dans l'évier. Je la laverai demain. Je sort quand même mon téléphone et envoie un message a Ariel.

'Je suis désoler pour ce soir (Enfin ce matin) Je pense que j'ai des affaires de famille a régler avant de pensée a me mettre sérieusement en Couple. J'espère que tu comprends et que l'on pourra quand même rester amie. Et j'espère te voir demain a l'entrainement Bisous'

Je lui envoie sa.. c'est bien.. non? Je viens juste de mettre une veste a une fille qui me plaisait sous prétexte que ma grande soeur est revenue. Génial.

Mon téléphone vibre. Elle a répondu vite.

'Y a pas de soucis. Oui je serais la demain. Bisous' Bon.. c'est court mais c'est une réponse.

J'entends La porte de La salle de bain claqué et aussi vite je vois Elsa entouré d'un essuie. Je réfléchis 30 seconde. J'ai du mal a me concentrer quand je me rend compte qu'elle est presque nue devant moi. Je scrute son corps. Ses épaules légèrement tacheté. Ses bras et ses jambes si fine. Ses cheveux lâcher et en désordre mais sec. Elle me regarde l'air timide et perdu. Sa tilt dans ma tête.

-" Ho oui pardon! J'arrive tout de suite bouge pas" Sur ces mots dit un peut a la va vite, je rentre dans ma chambre et cherche quelque vêtement. Un t-shirt et un training sa feras l'affaire. Je reviens près d'elle et lui tend en m'excusant de ne pas avoir plus large. Elle prend mes vêtement et part dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps je range un peut le canapé lit. Elle va pas dormir avec moi je suppose. Elle reviens vers moi et quand je me tourne je reste presque paralysé. C'est bête comme réflexion mais j'aime la voir dans mes vêtement. Mon t-shirt lui arrive au cuisse et mon training tombe un peut ce qui la rend adorable et c'est aussi comme sa que je me rend compte que j'ai pris quelque centimètre par rapport à elle. Je souris et elle se tord timidement.

-"Sa te vas bien " Je lui fait un compliment histoire d'avoir une réponse mais elle se contente de baisser les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle m'as fait du mal. Et a mon avis elle souffre aussi. Je décide de lui pardonner. "Tu peux te coucher moi je vais aller dormir. Le frigo est pas vraiment remplis mais si t'as faim sert toi. Y a du pain et de la charcuterie. La télécommande de la TV est sur le meuble si tu t'ennuie. Et si jamais tu as un problème ma chambre c'est celle la" Je lui montre un peut tout. Elle ne sourit toujours pas. Elle se contente de s'installer. Et moi je lui tapote le haut de la tête "Bonne nuit." Je vais dans ma chambre et me couche. Qu'elle anniversaire de fou furieux!

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand je sens une présence dans ma chambre. Je me tourne pour faire fasse a Elsa qui a les yeux pleins de larmes. Je me redresse.

-"Qu'es ce qui a?" Je suis un peut endormie mais j'ai encore toute ma tête.

-"J-Je-Je peux d-dormir avec t-toi?" Elle sanglote et sa voix est brisé. Mais elle m'as parler. Je fait une place dans mon lit et lui fait signe de venir. Automatiquement elle se couche et moi je l'entoure de mes bras comme pour la protéger. Elle pleure. Elle se vide totalement et moi je lui caresse les cheveux en Lui soufflant de se calmer.

-"J'ai fait u-une b-bêtise A-Anna. Je-je s-suis de-désoler. Pa-pardonne moi. Me-me laisse-laisse pas." Je lui essuie le plus gros de ses larmes et lui embrasse les joues.

-"Jamais tu restera dehors. Et encore moins dans ton état." Je lui touche prudemment le ventre. Elle regarde ma main puis me regarde, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux gonflés. Elle serre ma main sur son ventre, se serre contre moi et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Mais avant de s'endormir d'épuisement elle me souffle un doux "Merci"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

"Merci" C'est avec ces mots en Tête que je me suis réveiller. Elsa dors encore. Blottie contre moi, la respiration lente et douce. Je sens sa poitrine se presser contre mes cotes quand elle respire. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. Je suis allongé sur le dos, les 2 mains derrière la tête, son corps presser contre le mien, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur bat fort. Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour elle mais il bat fort quand même. Je réfléchis. Je sais que quand elle va se réveiller se seras tendu. Je tourne la tête vers mon radio Réveille. Il est 13h48. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant. Je bouge un peu histoire de me lever et de prendre le petit déjeuner mais je la sens se serrer encore plus, et une fois qu'elle a trouver sa place elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Je me détache quand même doucement d'elle. Je me lève et remet la couverture sur elle. Elle bouge. On dirait qu'elle veut quelque chose en Main, alors j'enlève mon t-shirt et lui donne pour qu'elle le serre et qu'elle aie mon odeur. Bah, je vais en mettre un autre pour cuisiner c'est rien. J'arrive dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de crêpe, autant s'en préparer. Je commence a faire la pâte quand je vois Elsa qui se réveille. Elle a changer de t-shirt. Elle porte celui que je lui ai donner pour dormir. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'assied a table. Je souris comme je met de la pâte dans la poêle. Je me tourne et la regarde en M'appuyant sur la gazinière.

-"Bien dormi?" Je sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivé je la voix sourire.

-"Bien merci. Qu'es ce que tu fais qui sens si bon?" Elle se lève et regarde par dessus mon épaule

-"Des crêpes. T'en veux?" Je sort la première crêpe de la poêle et je la voix se pencher pour la prendre "Attention c'est chaud" Elle sourit. J'avais oublié comme son sourire était magnifique. Elle prend du sucre et en met un peu sur sa crêpe. Elle coupe un bout et me le tend.

-"Fait 'Ah' " J'ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et attrape le bout de crêpe. "C'est bon?" Elle me demande.

-"Bien sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait" Je me tien fièrement et rigole un peut avec elle quand je bouscule le plat de pâte a crêpe et le fait tomber sur le sol. Je le regarde en Silence. J'suis une abrutie des fois. "Merde" Je m'esclame. Elle rigole et viens vers moi en frottant le peux de pâte sur mes bras.

-"Tu es bonne pour une douche toi" Elle se fiche clairement de moi alors je me penche, prend un peut de pâte sur le sol et lui tartine le visage avec.

-"Maintenant toi aussi" Je lui tire la langue.

-"Vas te laver je vais nettoyé ton carnage" Elle me pousse presque dans la salle de bain

-"Dit que je pue aussi!" Je la regarde un air faussement choqué

-"Tu pue. Aller a la douche" Elle rigole et me fait un bisous sur la joue avant de refermer la porte. Je fais couler l'eau et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me regarde dans la glace, mon tatouage ressort bien. Je me suis faite tatoué 'Elsa' en Noir sur le coeur avec quelque flocons bleu et blanc autour. Un peut sa marque de fabrique. Je me lave vite. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser nettoyer seule. Surtout que ce sont MES bêtise. Je prend un t-shirt d'homme que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en col en V on peut donc voir mon tatouage. Je met un jeans bleu et sort en Me séchant les cheveux. Elsa a fini de nettoyer et elle se frotte le visage avec de l'eau. Elle se tourne et je souris.

-"Attend viens je vais t'enlever sa" Je prend un papier, le mouille et essuie sa joue. Elle regarde mon décolter. "Sa va tranquille les yeux dans le plongeant?" Je ris un peut mais quand elle relève sa tête elle est rouge. "Relax c'était une blague "

-"Non ce n'est pas sa " Elle avance doucement sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage. "Quand as-tu fait sa?" Je vais jeter le papier et mes ses vêtements a laver(chance pour moi ma machine est dans la cuisine)

-"Quand les parents m'ont mise dehors."

-"Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? Je ne répondais même pas a tes appels!"

-"Non mais tu restais ma soeur, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas renié pour le simple fait que j'aime les femmes. Tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste." Je referme la machine et lui fait fasse, elle semble un peut choquer.

-"Tu.. Tu es?" Elle déglutit bruyamment.

-"Tu le savais pas?" La je me sens un peut bête. " Oui je le suis" Elle baisse les yeux. "Tu me déteste toi aussi?" C'est tendu.

-"NON! Jamais. Juste je suis surprise je pensais que.. enfin tu vois" Elle rougit violemment et moi je lui souris en Posant une main sur son épaule.

-"T'inquiète pas. Tu as beau être la femme la plus magnifique sur cette terre a mes yeux je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, sauf si j'ai bu" Je lui fait un clin d'œil en Rigolant et elle rougit de plus belle.

-"Qui as dit que je n'en aurais pas envie?" Elle l'a dit timidement mais m'as quand même fait un bisous sur la joue. Es-ce que.. Elle flirt avec moi? Je veux dire je l'ai fait y a même pas 10 seconde.. Mais elle. Je me met a rougir puis me rappelle qu'il doit bien être 15h maintenant.

-"Tu as faim?" Je lui demande.

-"Oui un peut "

-"J'vai te prêter des vêtement a moi et on va descendre manger dans un lunch. Sa te va?" Je lui demande quand même son avis.

-"C'est parfait." Elle m'embrasse la joue "Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur je pourrais presque t'épouser, merci beau brun" Et c'est a ce moment la, que je suis retomber amoureuse d'Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

J'ai emmener Elsa dans le meilleur lunch que je connaisse. Bon OK c'est pas le meilleur puisque mon crétin d'ex petit copain y travaille. Mais n'empêche qu'on y mange assez bien.

On est assise a notre table, en Silence. J'aimerai tellement lui poser une tonnes de questions mais je n'ose pas. Sa ne se fait pas. Elle voit que je la regarde.

-"Je t'expliquerai ne t'en Fait pas" Elle pose sa main sur la mienne comme elle dit sa et a ce moment je sens mon coeur battre a toute allure. J'aimerais qu'elle ne me lâche jamais la main, mais quand le serveur (Et mon ex petit ami par la même occasion) vient a notre table elle me lâche.

-"Hello la plus belle, je te manquais je parie " Il s'appuie sur la table.

-"La prochaine fois rappelle moi de parier de l'argent je suis sur de gagné. Tu ne me manquera jamais Hans. Rentre toi bien sa dans ton petit cerveau de salle gamin pourri gâter" Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en Le regardant d'un air Hautain. C'est vraiment un sale gamin! Il grogne un peut puis sort un carnet et un crayon.

-"Qu'es ce que tu veux Anna?"

-"Pour moi des crêpes. J'en crève depuis ce matin" Je me rappuie sur la table " Et toi Elsa?"

-"Ho moi aussi " Elsa a l'air a la limite de l'hystérie, c'est adorable. Hans Note.

-"Bon. Je vais chercher tout sa. Au faite Anna "

-"Hm?"

-" Si t'as un secret pour attirer les jolies blondes je veux bien que tu me le dise. Parce que ta nouvelle copine est a la limite de ce que j'appelle l'apogée de la beauté." Sayais il me tape sur le système.

-"Ce n'est pas ma copine mais ma soeur, et maintenant tu fait preuve de respect et tu la ferme!" Sayais je suis énerver " Va chercher a manger avant que je ne passe derrière le comptoir encore une fois."

-"Non merci. J'ai pris des heures a expliqué pourquoi le mini Bar avait soudain disparu." Il sourit. Crétin!

-" Hans.. De tout mes exs tu es les plus affligeant! J'ai faim!" Et sur mes mots il part. Je me frotte les tempes. Elsa sourit. Je le sens.

-"Il est mignon" Elle dit en me regardant. Je reste un peut choqué. Ma soeur vient pas de flasher sur mon ex quand même? Elle sourit "Je rigole relax on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme"

-"J'aurais préférer " Je lui dit en reprenant mon massage."Bon sang que j'en peux plus de ce boulot qui me démolit le corps" J'ai mal partout.

-"Tu travailles?" Elle me demande en se reculant pour laisser le passage a Hans Qui apporte nos crêpes. Il reparti aussitôt(Pour une fois dieux merci)

-"Wai dans une salle de sport. Mais sa commence a me démolir. D'ailleurs.. Demain je reprend donc ce soir j'irais me coucher tôt" J'enfourne une crêpe dans ma bouche. Elsa semble déranger de quelques choses. "Quelques choses ne vas pas?"

-"Si si.. J'ai juste l'impression de m'imposer a toi. Et c'est pas vraiment ce que je veux. Je vais trouver un autre endroit ou aller" Elle continue a jouer dans son assiette. Je veux pas qu'elle parte.. Elle vient de me revenir.

-"Je t'interdit de partir de chez moi. Tu me t'impose pas. Je te séquestre" Je rit en enfournant une autre crêpes. "Je te laisserais pas allez ailleurs dans ton état Elsa. Je vais prendre soin de vous " Elle me regardait avec des yeux plein de remerciement. Je me suis déplacer pour la prendre dans mes bras."Je te promet que vous serez bien chez moi. Je m'occuperai de vous 2 pendant des années si il le faux. Mais je laisserais pas ma soeur et son bébé dehors." Je la sentit s'accrocher a mon t-shirt. Et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant la courte durée ou je sentit ses lèvres effleurer mon tatouage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Une fois rentré je m'assure que tout est bien dans le salon. Je refait le canapé lit et je la sens sourire dans mon dos.

-"Pourquoi tu souris?" Je lui demande en faisant le lit.

-"Parce que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois faire un lit." Je me tourne et souris.

-"Il a bien fallut que j'apprene" Je m'assieds a table."Tu peux ouvrir les portes vitrées du balcon?" Elle se lève, s'exécute et se rassied devant moi. Je sort un paquet de cigarettes en prend une et la met dans ma bouche. Elle m'observe. Je sens qu'elle n'aime pas le fait que je fume. J'allume ma cigarette et elle tourne la tête.

-"Sa m'aide a déstresser." Je crache la fumée dans sa direction opposée. Elle est enceinte, je vais pas lui cracher ma fumée dessus non plus.

-"C'est mauvais!" Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Je ressemble a un dragon." Je souris et soufflant la fumée par mes narines. Elle ris. "Au moins je suis amusante. Sa me rassure j'avais peur d'être ennuyeuse a mourir." Elle se lève et ouvre le frigo.

-"Tu ne seras jamais ennuyeuse. De nous 2 tu es la plus extrême." Elle revient avec 2 verre et une bouteille de Coca.

-"Si tu l'dis" J'écrase ma cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle me serre un verre et le pose devant moi. Je la voix se perdre dans le sien. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. "Raconte moi.." Elle me regarde dans les yeux, l'air apeuré.

-"C'était i an. J'ai rencontré un garçon. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait.. ou en tout cas il faisait bien semblant. On vivaient ensemble puis il y a quelque mois j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de déjà 1 mois.. Quand j'ai voulu lui annoncer je l'ai trouvé entrain de coucher avec une autre. Je suis partie mais je ne savais pas ou aller. Puis je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais donner ton adresse.. j'ai donc de manière désespérer pris le train pour venir frapper a ta porte le soir de tes 19 ans.. Je suis égoïste.. pardon Anna " Sa gorge se serre et je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer mon verre. Je me lève et me met sur le balcon pour fumée une fois de plus. Elle m'as suivit et m'a serré contre elle. Je sens son menton s'appuyer contre mon épaule et ses bras entourée ma taille. "Je le veux ce bébé, même si sont père est un con". Je lui caresse les bras.

-"Bah tu le gardera alors" Je la sens se serrer encore.

-"Je pourrais pas m'en occuper." Je sens de légère secousse venant de son corps. Elle va pleurer. Je me tourne, la recule en posant mes mains sur ses épaules et la regarde avec détermination. Ma cigarette sur le bout de mes lèvres, je la pince doucement.

-"Écoute moi bien Elsa. Tu as 23 ans bientôt. Tu es adulte. Tu as fait une connerie avec un mec que tu aimais mais tu assume. Tu veux ce bébé? Alors tu vas le garder. Je travaille et je te logerais toi et lui le temps qu'il faudra. Si il faut que je serre la ceinture alors je le ferais aussi mais jamais je laisserais ma soeur enceinte dehors!" Je l'ai presque crier. Elle me regarde d'un air Mi choquer et mi soulager. Elle me serre. Encore. Je sens son coeur battre et je l'entend me dire merci en pleurant. Ce type est un crétin et il regrettera d'avoir fait du mal a la seule femme que j'aime. Je sens son corps devenir lourd. Très lourd. Elle s'endort. "Elsa tu dors?" Un petit ronflement me confirme que oui. Je la porte comme une enfant et la pose dans le canapé lit. Il est 22h et je travaille demain. Donc je vais me coucher. Je me change vite et me met dans mon lit mais quelque seconde plus tard je sens le matelas s'enfoncer sous son poids et ses bras entourée mon corps pour loger sa tête dans mon cou. Je fais mine de dormir en Espérant ne pas la réveiller demain matin quand je me lèverait. Elle souffle doucement et m'embrasse le creux de mon épaule.

-"Pardon Anna. Je ne veux juste pas dormir seule et passer une seconde sans toi" Et sur ces mots qui réchauffe mon coeur elle s'endort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Biiip Biiip Biiip!

Je frappe un coup sur le réveille et l'envoie voler dans le fond de la pièce. Sayais. Il est 6h et nous somme lundi. Il est temps pour moi de me lever et aller travailler. Elsa dors encore, elle n'est plus contre moi mais en boule sur le coter et de dos. Je souris en La regardant combien de fois j'ai pas rêver de ces moments. Ces moments ou elle se réveillerait dans mon lit et ou je pourrais déposer un doux baiser sur son corps avant d'aller travailler. Bien sur le contexte n'est pas le même que dans mes rêves, mais c'est quand même tout aussi beau. Je me penche et lui embrasse l'épaule en espérant ne pas la réveiller. Je m'assieds sur le bord de mon coté du lit et enlève mon t-shirt que je laisse dans les draps. Je me change très rapidement et prend un café. Après tout je travaille dans une salle de sport, je doit être en Pleine forme. Je regarde vite fait le journal et prend un papier et un bic. Je me met a écrire.

'Hey Baby!' Je raye. Et re écris en dessous.

'Bonjour toi' Je raye encore et recommence. Après 5 tentative je trouve enfin les bon mots.

'Coucou. J'espère que tu as bien dormis, j'ai laisser du café avant de partir réchauffe le. Je te donne l'adresse de mon boulot si tu veux venir me voir cet après-midi si tu t'ennuie toute seule.

Kiss. Anna XOXO.'

Voilà! Sa c'est du mots qui fait sourire le matin! Bon. 6H45, je vais être en retard si je continue a rêver. J'enfile mon manteau,prend mon sac de sport et c'est partit direction la salle de gym. C'est la que j'ai retrouver Kristoff. Lui et moi on se connaissait depuis tout petit mais la vie nous a séparer. Après avoir été jeté hors de chez moi il m'as accueilli jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement, maintenant c'est lui qui vient quasiment tout les jours chez moi. Sa ne me dérange pas. Je l'aime bien. C'est comme un grand frère et en même temps c'est comme un gros ours en peluche qu'on aime câliner quand tout vas mal. Il est unique et heureusement.

Une fois arrivé a la salle je me change dans les vestiaires. Training et débardeur gris avec des basket. Je regarde autour de moi, Kristoff fonce littéralement sur Moi, je suis sur qu'il veut savoir ou tout sa en Est, après tout elle est la depuis 2 jours.

-"Hey comment ça va?" Il me serre contre lui.

-"Bien. Et elle aussi" Il sourit.

-"Génial alors. Regarde qui est la" Il se tourne et me montre Ariel qui est assise sur un ballon de gymnastique.

-"Je l'ai laisser tomber. J'suis pas prête." J'essaie de ne pas la regarder.

-"Tu n'es pas prête ou c'est pas celle que tu veux?!" Il me tape dans le dos et ris un peut. Après que nous nous soyons séparer je lui ai dit que ce que je ressentais pour Elsa était plus que fraternelle, heureusement pour moi il a compris et ne m'as jamais vraiment jugé, il me taquine la dessus mais sans plus.

Le temps passe et je regarde un peut tout autour de moi. 12H30. Je prend mon portable et envoie un message a Elsa pour savoir si elle est levée, et au même moment je la voix entré dans la salle, un peut timide et se tordant les doigts. Je souris et marche vers elle, immédiatement quand elle me voix elle saute dans mes bras. C'est vraiment bon les câlins au boulot. Elle m'embrasse la joue.

-"Tu as eux mon mot?" Question stupide! Elle se serre contre moi.

-"Oui c'était adorable merci pour le café et aussi pour l'adresse et surtout d'avoir lavée mes vêtements" Elle me tien le bras et on traverse la salle de gym jusqu'au banc ou Kristoff est assit.

-"Bah c'est normal, mais si tu reste avec moi va falloir qu'on ai rechercher tes affaires." Elle fait la bise a Kristoff et a mes mots elle se fige. J'ai dit une connerie "Enfin tu me donnera l'adresse et j'irais chercher tes affaires moi même hein t'inquiète pas pour sa" Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête.

-"Et j'irais avec elle pour être sur qu'elle se perde pas " Kristoff lui caresse l'épaule. Elle le regarde puis me regarde, elle a un air de détresse dans les yeux. Je lui prend la tête et me penche un peut pour la forcer a me regarder dans les yeux.

-"Elsa, je suis la. Tout Vas bien se passer je te le promet. On prend tes affaires, on lui rend les clefs et on se cassent. " Je veux pas qu'elle pleure. Je l'aime bien trop que pour la savoir malheureuse. Elle a les yeux rouge, elle est sur le point de pleurer. Je la tire contre moi, elle enfouie son visage contre mon épaule et s'accroche a moi en passant ses bras sous les miens. Elle pleure. Je lui caresse les cheveux. "Il te fera plus de mal je te le promet."

-"Je veux venir avec.. J'ai des choses a lui dire" Elle se recule et s'essuie les yeux. Je regarde Kristoff.

-" Tant que je suis la il la touchera pas tu sais bien" Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Que si quelque chose m'échappe il le verra a coup sur et il la protègera.

-"Bon alors c'est d'accord. Demain matin on démarre." On se met d'accord et Elsa me donne l'adresse et les indications, il peux être violent et lunatique d'après elle. Sa tombe bien moi aussi je suis violente. "Il touchera pas a un seule de tes cheveux. Kriss tu viens dormir a la maison comme sa on démarre tout de suite avec ta voiture." Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser la question, je sais qu'il dira oui.

Pendant le reste de la journée Elsa m'as aider. Elle a fait faire des activités au enfants qui restaient pendant que leurs parents s'entrainent. C'est au moment ou je me suis arrêter pour la regarder consoler une petite fille que je me suis rendue compte que le garder était une très bonnes décision. Elle sera une bonne mère.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Je suis sur le balcon entrain de fumer. J'entends Kristoff parler avec ma soeur. Il rigole un peut et viens près de moi. Il s'appuie dos contre le balcon.

-"Sa va aller?" Il me demande une cigarette en même temps.

-"Je vais saigné ce sale type" Je la lui donne et lui allume.

-"Elle a peur Anna"

-"Je sais mais il faut reprendre ses affaires, elle a le droit de quitter la Personne qui était censée l'aimer. Au lieux de sa il la trompe et lui fait un enfant qu'il assume pas." Je jette mon mégot et rentre. Il me suit et je m'arrête. Elsa est allongé dans le canapé lit et regarde la TV. Je souris. Elle est belle. Bien trop pour être réel. Je m'approche d'elle par derrière et pose mes mains sur ses yeux."Devine qui c'est" Je sens qu'elle sourit et doucement elle enlève mes mains.

-"Ma merveilleuse petite soeur?" Je m'installe a coter d'elle et instinctivement passe mon bras derrière elle.

-"Ha bon t'as une soeur? Fallait me le dire" Je souris comme je dis des bêtise. Je perd mon sourire quand je sens qu'elle m'embrasse le coin des lèvres.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne s'attaque pas au beau brun qui me rende heureuse " Elle se lève "Je vais me laver j'arrive" Je rougis et elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain. Elle flirte vraiment avec moi. Kristoff s'installe et change de chaine. Il me regarde et se met a rire.

-"Hahahaha. Si tu te voyais! On dirait une tomate " Il me tape dans le dos et je serre les dents.

-"J'en ai marre. Si elle continue a faire sa j'vai craqué Kriss " Je balance ma tête en Arrière et passe ma main sur mon front.

-"Bah. Quand elle sort va te prendre une bonne douche sa te remettra les idées en Place " Il me caresse le haut de la tête comme si j'étais Sven.

-"Je suis pas ton chien tu sais?" J'entends Elsa m'appeler de la salle de bain. Je me lève et entre ouvre la porte, elle me demande un t-shirt je vais donc lui chercher, rentre dans la salle de bain et le pose sur l'évier. Malgré ma résistance je la vois a travers le rideau de douche et je reste figée comme une grosse idiote. Elle a un corps magnifique j'en reviens pas. Elle me regarde en Rougissant.

-"Je..Heu.. P-Pardon Je.." Je me tourne très vite. J'suis une abrutie c'est pas possible sa! Je sens qu'elle m'attrape la mains et me tire dans la douche. Pas le choix j'y rentre habillé. Je suis debout devant elle, mon t-shirt blanc est maintenant transparent et mon training pèse lourd a cause de l'eau, elle me caresse la joue et me regarde comme si elle était hypnotisé, ses mains quelques fois descendent sur mon t-shirt et caresse mon tatouage a travers le tissus. Je suis trempé, je la regarde je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle est pales mais grâce l'eau chaude elle est légèrement rouge au joue et sur la houle de sa poitrine. Les épaules très légèrement mouchetée de tache de rousseur tout comme son visage. Son ventre légèrement gonflé ce qui la rend plus désirable a mes yeux. Doucement je me rapproche d'elle, je pose ma main sur son ventre et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Elle frissonne et s'accroche a mon t-shirt quand je pose mon front contre le sien et la rapproche. Notre respiration devient lourde et je sens une chaleur trainer sur mes joues et dans mes yeux. Es-ce que c'est sa le désir? Je ne sais plus ou je suis ni ce que je fait, tout ce que je sens ce sont ses mains poser sur mon corps et son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je vais craqué. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et avale une boule dans ma gorge. Je ne peux pas faire sa, sa va tuer notre relation! Il faut que je recule. C'est pas compliqué aller, a 3.

1

2

3

Rien. J'ai pas bougé d'un pouce et je suis sur que si j'avais bouger sa aurait été vers l'avant! Elle lâche mon t-shirt mais garde une main sur mes cotes. Elle pose l'autre sur la mienne qui est sur son ventre, elle fait de petit cercle dessus avec son pouce. Je souris bêtement, j'aime cette sensation, c'est l'une des choses pour la qu'elle j'aurais voulu être un homme. Pouvoir poser ma main sur le ventre de ma femme et me dire qu'il y a une partie de moi la dedans.

Je suis toujours fixée sur son ventre en Souriant et je sens qu'elle me regarde.

-"C'est le tien" Elle a briser le lourd silence. Je la regarde un peut confuse.

-"Que-Quoi?!"

-"Je refuse de me dire que cette enfant est celui d'un homme aussi odieux que Harold. Alors je préfère me dire que c'est le tien" Je suis choquée la. Elle me considère comme le père de son enfant?! "J'aurais voulu qu'il ai un père comme toi. Audacieux, énergique, drôle, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Qui vois les solutions avant de voir les problèmes. J'aurais voulu qu'il ai un père aussi fort d'esprit et de corps que toi. Tu sais.. Si j'avais trouver ton sosie masculin, je crois que je me serais marié avec. Malgré les 4 ans qui nous sépare et les 4 ans ou nous avons été séparer.. Tu reste la, encore et encore. Tu m'héberge, me supporte, me câline. Tu m'aime plus que ce qu'on ne m'as aimer toute ma vie. Anna. Si j'avais pu avoir le choix d'avec qui j'aurais eux cette enfant, je l'aurais certainement fait avec toi. Dans un monde parallèle certes, mais je l'aurais voulu de toi. Je veux qu'il soit aussi fort que toi. Je tien a ce que tu le voix le plus souvent possible. Je veux que tu déteigne sur lui comme si il était de toi. Je veux pas t'infligées des responsabilités. Juste te demander de l'aimer autant que son père aurait du" Je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis en état de choque. Je reste devant elle, j'aimerais bouger mais mon corps refuse d'obéir. Qu'es ce qui m'arrive? Qu'es ce qui lui arrive. Cette déclaration viens de me tilter dans la tête. Tout se bousculent mais tout se correspond. Es ce qu'il y ait donc une chance pour qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime? J'ai l'impression que la Réponse tire plutôt vers le positifs. Elle me regarde un peut comme apeuré, hésitante. Je dois lui répondre. Dit lui un truck merde!

-"Wai" Ha bravo! Sa c'est de la réponse putin!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Je me réveille dans le canapé lit, il est 5h du matin et Kristoff s'agite a ma droite. Je m'étire, Elsa n'est pas la, elle a du aller se reposer dans ma chambre. Je me lève donc et en bougeant je me rend compte que la Place ou j'étais est mouillée,d'ailleurs moi aussi je le suis, je me suis endormie dans les vêtement avec les qu'elle j'ai pris la douche. J'arrive dans ma chambre et je vois une bosse sous ma couette, elle est adorable. Je me change, je la réveillerait un peut plus tard. Je retourne dans la cuisine et fait du café, instantanément a cette odeur Kristoff se réveille, il me fait la bise et s'assied en Même temps que je lui serre sa tasse. Je m'assieds aussi.

-"Bien dormi?" Je chuchote pour ne pas réveiller Elsa.

-"Wai et toi?"

-"De manière très mouillé." Je ris un peut. Je lui ai raconter ce qu'il c'est passer avec Elsa une fois que j'étais sur qu'elle sois endormie.

-"Alors futur papa, comment on se sens de savoir qu'on va rabaisser le caquet du géniteur?" Il se fou de moi.

-"Arrête de m'appeler comme sa! C'est pas drôle putin je lui ai juste dit 'Wai' alors que j'aurais voulu lui faire des pages entières de ce que j'ai ressentit a ce moment la " Je pose ma tête sur la table et joue avec ma tasse. Je me suis sentie tellement bête après sa. Kristoff se lève et met sa tasse dans l'évier. En Revenant il me tape l'épaule.

-"Je vais m'habiller. Va dans la chambre, réveille la et prend ton courage a 2 mains" Je me lève.

-"Je vais essayer." Je disparaît dans ma chambre et ferme la porte pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement. Elsa est toujours comme une petite boule dans mon lit, je m'approche un peut plus et vois un doux sourire ornée ses lèvres. Je m'assieds sur le bord et lui caresse la joue "Elsa debout, il est l'heure" Elle se tortille et se tourne finalement vers moi, elle ouvre les yeux, le matin ils sont d'un bleu tellement profond, même pas foncer, c'est comme le bleu des mer des caraïbes. Je souris et continue de lui caresser la joue, elle me prend la main et embrasse mes doigts, je rougis légèrement.

-"Hello beau brun" Elle me tire pour que je me couche et évidement je m'exécute. Je pose ma main sur son ventre et caresse le tissus de mon t-shirt trop large pour elle.

-"Hello belle blonde" Je lui baise la joue plusieurs fois. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Ces moments de détente avec elle sont les plus beaux.

-"Tu as bien dormi?" Elle se blotti contre moi me permettant un meilleure accès a son ventre.

-"J'ai dormi dans mes vêtements mouillé, du coup j'étais un peut humide ce matin" Je ris et elle aussi, dieu son rire. Je la regarde. Il faut que je lui dise. "D'ailleurs, en Parlant d'hier soir.." Elle me regarde visiblement intrigué par ce que je vais dire. "J'ai.. Je suis pas satisfaite de ma réponse" Je m'assieds et elle aussi.

-"Ho.. Alors que veux tu dire?" Je prend une grande inspiration, je suis stressé. Elle me regarde avec insistance. Je lui prend les mains instinctivement.

-"Ce que tu m'as dit m'as toucher. Énormément. A un point tel que je pensais que mon coeur allais exploser. Tu me vois comme quelqu'un de bien mais je me sens tellement moins que sa. Je me sens comme si j'avais rater ma vie. Tu sais il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il c'est passer a la maison après ton départ. Et je crois qu'après sa tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir. Mais je dois le faire, parce que sa me bouffe depuis des années et que les moments ou j'ai pas fumer son sûrement mes seule de lucidité. Elsa. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Mon histoire. L'histoire d'une fille qui se sentais mal dans sa peaux. Quand tu es partie, une foule de sentiments mon envahit. De la colère, de l'angoisse, la peur et la jalousie. Tu m'avais laisser Elsa, j'étais seule. Mais malgré sa je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Elsa promet moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas rester sur ta première idée." Elle me regarde étonnée mais me répond positivement. Je continue. "Je ne sais pas comment commencer, alors m'en veux pas si c'est un peut brouillon." Je souffle " I ans quand tu es partie je me suis retrouvé seule avec moi même. Fasse a mes sentiments, mes émotions et mon énergie débordante. Elsa. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais arrivé vers le début de mes 14 ans j'ai commencé a ressentir quelques chose, quelques chose qui me dérangeait mais en même temps qui me faisait tellement de bien. J'ai essayer de comprendre,de contrôler, d'effacer et même de laisser aller. Mais aucune de ses propositions ne m'allait. Dans tout ces cas je te perdais. Je sais que je tourne autour du sujet mais c'est pour mieux te faire sentir ce qui se passait en Moi. Tu sais, a 14 ans t'es amoureuse pour la première fois. A 14 ans t'admire ton frère, ton père,ta mère, ta soeur.." Je m'arrête, elle a le souffle couper. Je dois continuer. " Moi a 14 ans j'ai commencer a pleuré seule dans ma chambre, a me taper les poings contre les murs me demandant ce qui clochait chez moi. Je ressentais quelque chose qui devait pas être ressentit. J'avais peur de mes propres sentiments et encore maintenant. Tu es partie et j'ai fini par écrire sur plusieurs feuilles tout ce qui me passais par la tête. Des mots, des phrases, des textes. Mais tous t'étais destiné. Elsa.. Ho mon dieu.. Quand j'ai eux 15 ans maman et papa on trouver ces papiers, tu vas me dire c'est pas trop grave. Sauf que sur ces papiers il était écrit mes plus intime et fou désire. J'ai passer mon temps a écrire combien je t'aimais. Tellement que je ne voyais plus rien d'autre. Je commençais a me dire que j'avais peut-être besoin d'un psychologue. Une gamine de 15 ans qui aime sa soeur de 19 ans c'est pas trop grave. C'est beau l'amour fraternel.. Sauf que dans ma tête et mon coeur sa allais tellement plus loin que sa. Je te voyais le soir dans mon lit. Je passais mes journées a pleuré pour t'embrasser et mes nuits a écrire combien je t'aimais. J'avais explicitement et mots pour mots écris sur ces feuilles 'Elsa. Un jour tu seras a moi, tu oubliera même que la Terre est ronde, que le ciel est bleu et peut-être que tu feras abstraction du faites que je suis ta soeur. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Elsa' Quand ils ont vu sa t'imagines pas le scandale. J'en ai pris plein la gueule. Des coups de ceintures, de poings, des claques. Tout y est passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me jette sans rien, même pas de vêtement. J'ai erré dans les rues chaque jour espérant mourir. Je t'envoyais des messages, j'avais besoin de toi et en même temps j'avais peur." Je fais une pause " Voilà pourquoi ton enfant ne peut être en ma présence. J'ai peur de me prendre au jeu et puis me briser en Vous perdant. Je donnerai a cette enfant tout ce dont il a besoin.. mais pas ma présence.. jamais" J'ai enfin fini. Elle ne répond pas. Je dois lui avoir fait passer par toutes les émotions. Mais a ma grande surprise elle me serre contre elle et pleure. J'hésite.

-"Je suis désoler Anna. Tout sa c'est ma faute. Tout sa c'est parce que je suis partie. Parce que j'ai eux peur de ne rien contrôler si je restais a la maison. Je m'en fichait de ces garçons. Je voulais oublier mon amour pour toi, te laisser vivre et grandir sans perversions." Elle pleure. Je n'hésite plus et la serre, je respire son parfum dans son cou. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse. J'ai peur. Mais je l'aime.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Dans la voiture il fait calme. Tout ce qu'on entend c'est les voitures dans les embouteillages. Kristoff conduit il est le seul a avoir son permis et je voix que toute ces voitures commence a le rendre agité. Moi je suis a l'arrière. Elsa dors sur mon épaule, je l'ai réveiller a 5h30 et la il est 7h25. Elle dors depuis que nous somme dans la voiture et moi je profite de notre câlin et notre relation naissante. Kristoff se tourne le temps que l'on est a l'arrêt.

-"Alors?" Il sourit "Sayais?" Je serre un peut plus Elsa dans mes bras et souris quand elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde comme si rien d'autre existait. Je me tourne vers Kristoff.

-"Oui" Elle me souris et referme les yeux en Se blottissant contre moi. On re démarre, le trajet dure encore 2h30 sa fait presque 4h que nous somme dans la voiture. Le peux qu'Elsa se réveille on joue a des jeux idiots comme 2 enfants et enfin, après 4h de route, nous sommes finalement arriver. On descend, Elsa reste près de moi,elle regarde la grande maison d'un air Peureux, je lui serre la main et lui sourit.

-"Tout vas bien se passer. Fait moi confiance" Elle hoche la tête et nous avançons. Je frappe. On attend. Pas de réponse. Personne ouvre.

-"Il devrait être la.. il ne travaille pas le mercredi.." Elle dis sa doucement et cette fois-ci c'est Kristoff qui frappe, mais plus durement. La porte s'ouvre et un jeune homme brun apparaît, il doit avoir l'âge d'Elsa, il n'est pas très grand ni très musclé, enfaite on dirait une crevette qui parle. Il s'appuie contre la porte.

-"Alors Elsa? Je te manquais déjà? Elles reviennent toujours a mes pieds." Il sourit comme si il avait gagné quelques chose. Elsa fixe le sol et joue avec le rebord de ma chemise.

-"Non Harold. Je suis la pour reprendre mes affaires.." Elle dit doucement. Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

-"Elsa.. Je sais que j'ai fais un erreur, mais j'ai changé.. Je te promets que c'est la vérité.. Je t'aime Elsa et je suis prêt a assumé et élever cet enfant avec toi." Il a l'air sincère. Mon coeur se serre, Elsa ne bouge pas et on entend un bruit a l'intérieur de la maison. Très vite on voix une femme sortir. Elle n'est pas très grande. Blonde, les yeux bleue.

-"Harold?" Elle nous regarde et tout de suite son visage s'assombrit.

-"C'est toi.. La fille avec qui je l'ai vu.." Elsa est choquer, il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime mais une autre fille est chez lui. Visiblement c'est un connard.

-"Astrid. Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici a cette heure?" Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elsa ne dit rien. Elle a l'air apeurer.

-"On est venue chercher ses affaires. Mais ton enfoirés de copain viens juste de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Elle a faillit y croire, jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. Maintenant poussez-vous, ou je rentre de force." Je répond a sa place. Astrid a l'air tout aussi choqué. Elle se tourne vers lui et le baffe. J'étouffe un rire quand elle rentre et ressort avec des cartons.

-"Il avait tout emballé en disant que tu ne reviendrai jamais et que ce n'étais pas la peine de toute façon. Tout est la, y compris tout ordinateur portable." Elle souris a Elsa et d'un coup elle re baffe Harold. "Sa c'est pour m'avoir menti" Et encore une claque. "Sa c'est pour lui avoir mentit a elle" Elle fait une pause et souris victorieuse. " Et sa c'est pour nous avoir mise enceinte toute les 2 espèce de connard!" Et ce coup ci elle lui met un coup de pieds a un endroit ou je suis heureuse qu'on ne m'ai jamais frappé. Il tombe a genoux et se tord de douleurs. Astrid se frotte les mains comme si elle venait de finir un travail. Elsa la serre dans ses bras, avec un peu d'hésitation mais elle le fait.

-"Merci." Elle la remercie doucement, sûrement pour lui avoir fait mal.

-"C'est rien t'inquiète pas. Tu aurais sûrement fait pareil" Elle se recule et lui sourit. "Partez, vous n'avez plus rien a faire ici" On monte dans la voiture après avoir chargé les cartons dans le coffre.

Kristoff roule depuis déjà 2 bonne minute quand il s'arrête net.

-"Oh tu fou quoi!" Je lui tape la tête.

-"Aïe! Mais arrête regarde!" Je me penche et regarde par la fenêtre. Astrid est la, dehors, toute seule. Je sors et lui pose mon gilet sur les épaules, elle sursaute un peut et se tourne vers moi en le serrant.

-"Tu en a plus besoin que moi" Elle est plus petite que moi, je peux donc me permettre de poser ma main sur le haut de sa tête. Instantanément elle se jette dans mes bras et se met a pleuré contre mon épaules, je la serre et lui caresse le dos par dessus mon gilet.

-"Qu'es ce que je vais faire?! J'ai nulle part ou aller et personne pour m'aider" Elle pleure vraiment beaucoup, je sens ma chemise devenir mouillé. Je me mord la lèvre. Pourquoi es ce qu'il faut toujours que j'attire les filles a problème?!

-"Aller. Sèche tes larmes et monte. Je t'emmène chez moi." Je sens que mon appartement va devenir une arche pour les âmes égarée.

Elle monte a l'arrière et je me met au milieu. Directement Elsa se pose contre mon épaules droite et je sens que Astrid doucement enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Kristoff démarre sans poser de questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Une fois rentré et la voiture débarrasser, je laisse Kristoff et Astrid dans le salon, ils boivent un café pendant que j'aide Elsa a ranger ses affaires dans mon armoire. Finalement je m'assieds sur le lit et la regarde bouger dans tout les sens, s'en serais presque sensuelle. Elle s'arrête devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et elle me regarde comme pour me dire ' T'es vraiment une fenéante ' Je la tire par le poignet et elle tombe sur mes jambes. Je pose ma tête au creux de son épaules comme je la serre contre moi.

-"C'est un plaisir de te voir bouger, alors je ne gâcherait pas cette vision" Je souris et l'embrasse sous le lobe de l'oreille. Elle frissonne et se recule un peut. Nos regard se croisent. C'est comme de l'hypnose. Je me rapproche doucement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et cette fois ci je compte pas laisser passer l'occasion. Mais au moment ou nos lèvres allait se toucher elle me tire loin d'elle. Elle me regarde, désolée.

-"Quelques chose ne va pas?" Je lui frotte le dos.

-"Si si.. c'est juste.." Elle s'arrête et baisse les yeux. Et a ce moment la dans ma tête sa tilte, j'ai sûrement mal interprété ce qu'elle m'as dit! Ha bah bravo Arendelle! Je me lève donc elle aussi. J'ai une réaction de recule, j'assume absolument pas.

-"Ho Elsa je suis désolé. J'ai du mal interprété ce que tu m'as dit et.."

-"Non!" Elle me coupe "Non ce n'est pas sa.. juste.. j'aimerai qu'on ne précipite rien.. me laisser un temps d'adaptation. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Je veux dire.. A la base tu es ma soeur alors faut que sa se replace un peu dans ma tête" Elle a l'air complètement stressé. C'est adorable elle est toute rouge.

-"Et tu trouve qu'un baisé c'est précipité?" Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. J'ai du mal a comprendre, si j'avais tenter de la déshabiller j'aurais mieux compris, mais la c'était juste un bisous sur les lèvres. Sa parait bête pour moi mais pour elle sa a tout un sens, elle a peur de ce que tout sa va donner, entre nous mais aussi avec les autres. Je lui prend les mains "D'accord. Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'attendrai " Elle me sourit tristement.

-"Tu es sur? Parce que je veux pas t'obligé à quoi que ce soit!" Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mon front contre le siens, nos regard se croisent.

-"J'attendrai des années encore juste pour toi" Elle me fait un vrai sourire cette fois. Elle me serre contre elle et je lui embrasse les tempes. Elle souris encore, je le sens, ses mains s'agrippe a ma chemise.

-"Pars pas.." Elle étouffe un sanglot dans mon épaule. " Sans toi je serais rien. Je serais a la rue, seule ou peut-être encore avec ce crétin. Merci." Je lui caresse les cheveux.

-"Je serais toujours la pour toi ma princesse." Elle se recule et j'essuie ces quelque larmes. " Même quand je disparaitrait." Elle souris et m'embrasse la paume de La main.

-"Vous êtes un vrai chevalier Anna Arendelle" Je souris et pose un genoux a terre en Prenant sa main.

-"Et vous êtes une vrai Reine Elsa Arendelle" Elle rougis et a ce moment Kristoff ouvre la porte. On se regarde, il est un peu gêné.

-"Hé bien. Tu fais pas les choses a moitié " Il rit et je me relève.

-"On parlait " Je passe la porte pour aller dans le salon et Elsa me suit tout comme Kristoff. Je me prends un café. "Elsa t'en veux?" Elle s'assied dans le canapé lit a coté d'Astrid.

-"Non merci chaton. Et tu devrais pas en boire c'est mauvais a cette heure-ci, après tu vas pas dormir de la nuit." Je m'installe a coté d'elle et passe mon bras autour de son épaule en Buvant mon café.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je dormirait quand même pas."

-"Ha non?" Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourne vers moi.

-"Je passerait la nuit a te regarder pour être sur que tout va bien " Elle se loge dans mes bras et prend ma tasse.

-"Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je dormirait si tu ne dors pas." Elle bois le reste de mon café. Je ris, la serre un peu plus contre moi et lui fait un bisous sur la tempe.

-"Tu es folle " Elle se serre et pose sa tête au creux de mon cou.

-"Que de toi." Elle me l'a chuchoter de manière a ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre puis m'embrasse sous l'oreille. Mon ventre chauffe et mes yeux deviennent humide. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Je suis juste amoureuse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Le Droit A L'Erreur.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille mon lit est vide et une odeur de café règne dans mon appartement. Je me lève lourdement comme si mes épaules me pesaient et je me dirige dans la cuisine. La je voix Elsa assise avec Astrid, elles parlent. Kristoff lui, dort encore dans le canapé lit, il est étendu de tout son long. J'ai un léger sourire a cette vision. Avant que je ne puisse réagir une paire de lèvres se pose sur ma joue et je sens une tasse chaude forcée mes mains. Elsa est un amour. Je m'assieds et elle m'imite.

-"Bien dormi?" Je prend une gorgée de mon café.

-"Parfaitement même si tu ronfle" Elsa me met un léger coup de coude en Me tirant la langue, je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et reprend une gorgée de mon café.

-"Et toi Astrid?" Elle me sourit timidement.

-"Oui" Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Il n'as pas trop pris de place?" Je ris comme je l'entend ronfler.

-"Non" Les réponse son courte et rapide. Je dépose ma tasse sur la table et pose ma main sur son épaule.

-"Sa me fait plaisir de t'avoir aider. Reste autant que tu le souhaites." Je me lève dans le but de réveiller Kristoff. Je le pousse un peu. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et a la quatrième il s'écrase sur le sol ce qui a pour effet de le réveiller en Sursaut. Je souris, mes mains sur mes hanches. Il se relève en Se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-"Merci le réveille en Douceur Anna!" Il râle.

-"Mais de rien très cher Kristoff." Je lui tapote la joue et me rassied en Même temps que lui. Il boit son café et on parlent un peu. Puis Kristoff soulève un point.

-"Alors.. On fait quoi maintenant?"

-"C'est a dire?" Elsa joue avec mes doigts en Regardant Kristoff.

-"On a quand même 2 femme enceinte sur les bras Anna! Enfin surtout toi" Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se donner un air sérieux.

-"Et? C'est pas ma faute si elles sont enceintes. Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi? Que je pousse sur leurs ventre pour qu'il sorte plus vite?" Je lève un sourcil comme pour lui dire 'Tu me prend pour une idiote enfaite'

-"Mais non! Je veux juste savoir ce que vous comptez faire?" Je me lève pour porter ma tasse dans l'évier.

-"Elle reste ici et si Astrid le souhaites alors elle aussi peut rester." Je m'assieds. "Je laisserais pas une femme enceinte et encore moins ma sœur, dehors toute seule sans nulle part ou aller." Des fois je me trouve vaillante. Il se lève.

-"Très bien Madame 'Je vais sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin'. Je rentre. Mon chien m'appelle" Il nous claque la bise et s'en va aussi tôt. Me voilà seule chez moi avec 2 femme. Je souris a cette pensée idiote. Demain nous sommes donc vendredi. Aujourd'hui il est déjà 13h35 et je ne me sens pas la force d'arrivé en Retard au travaille. Alors je me pose dans le canapé, Elsa m'y rejoins vite, elle est un peu distante mais sa ne me dérange pas.

-"Tu peux te reposer dans ma chambre si tu veux Astrid." Je lui indique ma chambre et elle s'y rend. Je ne fait pas trop attention a ce qui m'entoure, je regarde la télé ou plutôt je zappe. Entre séries policière débiles et documentaire barbant je ne sais pas si il existe pire!

-"Anna"

-"Hum?"

-"J'aimerai que l'on aillent voir maman et papa" Je bloque. Sayais. J'ai trouvé ce qui est Pire que des documentaires et des séries policière!


End file.
